Riverpaw/Riverfrost
Welcome!!! :D Descriptive Fursona Riverpaw is a dappled lithe silver she-cat with darker shadings and silver-blue eyes. Personality Riverpaw is quite friendly when it comes to the internet, though she's still shy. She is always trying to make new friends, and just starting a conversation on the chat (PM or public) will make her day. She absolutely loves to write. In real life she can be sassy and reserved, but probably will be friendly if approached. On The Blog Riv frequently posts on the Tavern and the Fan Name Generators page. She wants to post on the Hug page more frequently and takes fursona drawing requests. On The Wikia Riv sometimes is active on the wikia, most likely writing or editing pages. She will pop in and out of chat sometimes. Friends BlogClan Friends Add your name and a link to your page if you want. :) * Loudfern ^^ * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Otterpaw/frost * Asterpaw/heart * Cheetahpaw * Fireleap * Libbypaw Real Life Friends * Ashpelt * Sugarsplash * Faithstone (These three are my fellow Warriors addicts) * Iceshine * Frostlight * Otterstream * Rainstorm Ski Friends * Ebonyshine * Mossriver * Sparksky * Twigfeather To be continued.... (Guess what this reference is from) I will draw you whatever you want me to draw if you figure it out :D Fanfictions *Miracle (Oneshot) *Blazing Hearts *Ever Favorite Books/Book Series Warriors Maximum Ride Wings of Fire Bravelands The Tygrine Cat Renegades The Lunar Chronicles Warcross Hobbies Reading Writing SLEEPING Swimming Running Drawing Dancing Favorite Warriors Things THUNDERCLAN LEADER: Bluestar DEPUTY: Lightning Tail or Squirrelflight MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather WARRIOR: Ivypool or Hollyleaf RIVERCLAN LEADER: Crookedstar DEPUTY: Oakheart or Stonefur MEDICINE CAT: Willowshine WARRIOR: Feathertail SHADOWCLAN LEADER: Rowanstar DEPUTY: Crowfrost MEDICINE CAT: Pebble Heart WARRIOR: Blaze or Tawnypelt WINDCLAN LEADER: Tallstar DEPUTY: Deadfoot MEDICINE CAT: Moth Flight or Kestelflight WARRIOR: Silver Stripe SKYCLAN LEADER: Leafstar DEPUTY: Hawkwing MEDICINE CAT: Micah ''' '''WARRIOR: Violetshine CLAN: RiverClan or ShadowClan or ThunderClan CAT WHO HAD OUTSIDER ORIGINS: Umm... Firestar. ''' '''VILLAIN: Hawkfrost FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIPS: Bluestar X Oakheart, Graystripe X Silverstream, Moth Flight X Micah Quotes "WELCOME TO THE OWL SHOW!"- Owlwater greeting someone in which forgetful River can't remember *A few seconds later* "NO IT'S THE SHIMMER SHOW!" - Riverpaw, back when her name was Shimmerflame "I'm Riverpaw of BogClan (I changed my name from Shimmerflame)" - Riverpaw's unfortunate typo about telling Asterpaw about her name change "Ha Ho hi Unfortunate spelling mistates I hate them" - Riverpaw having an awkward conversation with herself ^-.-^ Wollow: Dandy apparently means superior. *Many comments later* Wollow: WELL HOW CAN YOU BE DANDIEST IF I AM MORE DANDY THAN YOU Sunny: '( YOUR LOGIC MELTS MY BRAIN CAPOOOOOOOF Blue: I'M MORE DANDY THAN ANYONE (What's going on :P ) Rainy: (welcome to randomness central) Riv: DANDY. SEE?! I"M THE DANDIEST OF EVERYTHING THAT EVER LIVED Wollow: NO I AM DANDYESTEST Lily That Shines Like Dawn: i am the dandy lard ruler -An argument in chat about who's the dandiest. "Your eyebrows are missing and your freckles are insignificant." -Sugarsplash's way of annoying boys. Liam Kinney: "The captain and his crew are requesting an audience." Carswell Thorne: "Ha! I told you I could get him to call me the captain." -Possibly the best quote(s) ever in the Lunar Chronicles. (Winter, page 811) Trivia * Riv plays the violin and guitar. (AND REALLY ENJOYS IT) * She is a very avid reader and writer and hopes to publish a book one day. * BlogClan seemed to have changed her life. She was social, but she became even more social when she started school. * BlogClan is a big part of her life. * She enjoys drawing. * Her age is between 10 and 20. Just to give you a hint. * She loves flowers such as trillium (LOOK IT UP!!). rose, hydrangea and primrose. * She has four adorable parakeets. Sunny, Tiki, Azul and Lux. * Before that, she had a cat. But she died. RIP, Sylkie. * Besides cats, she also loves wolves, birds, dogs, horses and a bunch of other things she's too lazy to remember. * She likes to sing. * If she were to describe her her real life persona, it would be a cross between Leafpool's pelt (hair), and Firestar's eyes. (Eyes.) * Her birthday is December 5th. * Her personality is an ENFJ-A. Thoughts on Me Don't make this look lonely! Put a bunch of lovely compliments along with your name! <3 "Riv is a wonderful friend!! She's so cheerful and can always put a smile on my face :). Plus, she's an amazing artist!!" ~Silv Gallery Riverfrost-by-Otterfrost.jpeg|By Otterfrost Riv's Cat.png|My cat, who sadly died. Riverpaw.jpg|By Moonbreeze Screenshot 2018-01-14 at 4.32.37 PM.png|By Asterpaw Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:In progress